


On My Own, Pretending He's Beside Me.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Not Broken, Just Bent. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft pays a visit to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own, Pretending He's Beside Me.

Mycroft sat, as gracefully as ever, in the chair that creaked. Years of use had made the chair creak and groan at even the slightest touch; and it caused Mycroft to wonder if the thing would buckle under his considerably small frame or whether it would hold. He cast a weathered eye around the room he was presently in. It all seemed perfectly normal, the walls were covered in sketches and doodles and maps of the London Underground. The violin was delicately resting against the desk next to the window-sill; sun artistically drenching over the old but cared for wood. Sherlock was ever present, pacing from one end to the other. The only thing wrong with this scene is that Sherlock's curls were thinning, his face seemed grey and his eyes looked wild.

"Sherlock," Mycroft heaved a sigh that seemed to hold the weight of the world. "Please just sit? For me?" Sherlock grunted. Mycroft always said that, 'for me'. As if he would ever want to do anything his brother wanted. Mycroft asked again, though this time it was not really a question. "Sit. Now. What would dear old John think?" That snapped Sherlock out of his half-rambling daze. He took a seat on the comfortable chair, tucking his legs underneath his bottom, Instantly his silver orbs met Mycroft's equally individual eyes, narrowing slightly. "What do you want, big brother?" He spat the words with more than his usual venom. If there was one thing Sherlock hated, more than all the other things he hated, it was when Mycroft mentioned John's name. Sweet, lovely John; John always looked after him. "I came to see John, do you think I could?" Mycroft's voice was gentle but probing, he found that asking nicely always seemed to get better results. Sherlock shrugged a little. "Why do you want to see him! He is busy!" The snarl gave Mycroft everything he needed to know, he sighed and leaned closer to the man sat opposite him.

"It is a matter of importance, Sherlock. I require an Army man to assist me with a case. Far too boring for your liking. However, I bet it is right up his alley." The smile that was on Mycroft's features looked odd, unbecoming and just plain wrong. That didn't seem to bother Sherlock though, his voice changed and the way he sat instantly became more proper, straight. "What is it, Mycroft?" The words rang out and Mycroft knew he had done it. Most would be confused, some may even flinch away; but Mycroft was used to this. "Ah, John! How are you today?" He sunk back into his seat; whenever he asked how the other man was, it was just John, it was the body, the mind, the hard-drive. He knew that his brother was 'crazy' as people liked to often yell at him, but he needed to know that Sherlock's mind palace was in order. That even with all the different people trapped in there, his brother was safe and in an odd way happy with the little world he created. Sherlock's head nodded quickly, though it was the new personality's voice which rang out, "Everything is in working order, Mister Holmes." Once again Mycroft sighed, though this time it was with relief. During previous visits, Sherlock would scream, wail and scratch at his own skin because he wanted to get the 'bad man' out. However 'John' had promised the Government Official that he would get rid of the monsters that haunted his friend.

Mycroft had been weary at first, but John had always been there. When Sherlock was bullied at school, John was the one who cheered him up and took the bullies out. When Sherlock had been at university and had overdosed on a speed-ball John had been the one to keep roaming hands away from the limp, weak body. John was the one man Sherlock trusted and it hurt Mycroft just a little that he could not be the protector Sherlock so longed for. He checked his phone and nodded toward the other man. "Thank you for your time John, may I speak to my brother again?" A faint smile left Sherlock's features as 'John' left and another took his place. Though this one wasn't like anything Mycroft had encountered before, the entire demeanor of the man in front of him had changed. The cupids bow lip was now curled into a snarl, baring pearly whites at the older Holmes. "Mister Holmes, would you like to play a game?" The words came out with an Irish lilt, causing Mycroft's well cared for brows to elevate to his hair line. "I wish to speak to my brother." He repeats, this time in a harsher tone, from what his brother and John had told him, Mycroft knew who this was. "I thought you were gone." The Detective let out a shrill laugh. "I'm never gone, Mister Holmes. I just hide. You'll never get rid of me. Now," his head cants to one side, eerily studying Mycroft. "About my little game?"

The elder Holmes growled a little, he would play along, just to get this man out of the way. "What are the rules?" Sherlock's dark eyes shimmered, almost gleefully. "Simple, you guess my riddles.... I let him go." "Forever?" Mycroft asked, attempting to hide the hopefulness in his voice. "As you wish." The voice crooned, a single brow quirked. "Okay fine." Mycroft nodded and checked his watch, not believing the 'bad man' in the slightest. "Oh no, no, no. I shall not play with your time, Mister Holmes, though perhaps your mind." He tuts. "I will be gentle this time, not like the last." The 'bad man' barked a laugh when Mycroft flinched at his words. 

"Say you'd never seek to lose me,   
While you live we cannot part,   
I must dwell lifelong inside you,   
Locked within your beating heart.   
What am I?" The mad man almost sang.

Narrowing his eyes, Mycroft things over the possible things it could be. It takes him mere seconds before he mumbles the word, "blood." Nodding, the detectives lackluster curls bounce on his head, "Correct! Another!"

" I am always around, but never seen.   
I am often avoided, but you can't out run me.   
For I will come when your old and grey, or maybe even the very next day.   
I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face.   
I come in may forms of emotional state, weather it's irony, love, laughter, or hate.   
I am everyone's finale fate.   
What am I?"

Mycroft rolls his eyes and sighs, "That one is easy! Death!" "Good!" The sinister voice sings, "one more and will let you go. You will know my plan, Mister Holmes. My plan for your brother."

The smirk present on the Detective's face somehow manages to stretch into a Cheshire Grin as the man sings his final riddle;  
"I can be done with a rope or a knife,   
With a needle or a leap,  
I can take away your boring life,  
You and your brother are going to lose each other.   
Now Mister Holmes, what am I?"

Mycroft rubbed his hand over his hand, this one was a bit more difficult. When he figured it out, he jumped from the chair in which he was perched. "Suicide!" He shakes his head, "I owe him, Mister Holmes. I owe him a fall." Slowly, Mycroft backs away from the evil look he was being given. He continued to back up until his back hit the wall and the guard opened the door to the room. "I'm going to take everything you hold dear, Mycroft Holmes!" The voice rang out as Mycroft ran through the corridors of the hospital; searching for the air that left him at the monsters confession. He'd heard those words before 'IOU'. Before Sherlock went crazy, before John died in Afghanistan. He knew who had taken over his brothers mind.

James Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Sherlock has a personality disorder. I wanted to tag this but thought I'd keep it hidden to surprise readers. Anyway, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
